A Blanc Heart
by ImSorryPeople
Summary: Blanc was wondering of love until a faithful wish of a shooting star came into reality. Who is this man and where did he come from? Blanc seems like she might get her hands tied. Rated M for sexual reasons (future) and explicit language. Own only the OC people and cover image.
1. Chapter 1:Falling Love

**Chapter 1: Falling Love**

**Author Notes: Hi, "ImSorryPeople" Welcome to a Hyperdimension Neptunia Fanfic and I have a reason to make one: Not much of the Fan Fictions were made so I thought of making one. I played the game, read the manga, and watch the anime (Yes there is an anime and manga.) and I love it! Blanc seems…..cute and this when Plutia and Peashy are not around (Next time…maybe). Anyway, if you need me I will listen to a Hyperdimension song…..FOR WHITE HEART!**

* * *

Blanc isn't her usual self, she usually reads, pull all-nighters, or work she is also not even bothered by her younger twin sisters, Ram and Rom. She just sits in front of the window, thinking about the only thing she is missing…love.

Blanc has been witnessing multiple love relationships amongst the CPUs. Noire confessed to Neptune and she accepted the confession by a kiss at the lips. Few days after the defeat of the CFWs and Arfiore, Vert and IF confessed to the group about 'making love' to each other and this caught the group giving them sexual thoughts of what they did together. Also, when they celebrated Christmas in Lowee, Uni gave Nepgear a 'special gift', which lead everyone curious and then knowing after hearing some lustful moans in a guest bedroom when they stalked the two.

Blanc seems lost in her thoughts and have been having an envious feeling that stayed in her mind for the past weeks. "Well, I guess things won't get worse…" She told herself until a big bang from the door followed by a familiar carefree voice, "Blanc!"

She turned to see Neptune, Noire, and Vert and tried to stay calm as long as possible, "What do you guys want?" Vert told her, "We're here to talk about something that you are already aware of," Blanc, knowing the three, understands and hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

They moved outside to a small round table and Neptune broke silence as she ate her sweets, "Blanc you need to be in a relationship." She expected nothing more from Neptune and her personality through the years, "No, I don't need to be in a relationship and I'm fine without it."

Neptune pouted to the denial, but Noire told Blanc about her recent act," Blanc, we know you're single and not been acting normal as you used to be." Blanc, still denying the facts, replied in a more angered tone, "I'm fine and don't need to be in a relationship to be normal again," She is maintaining her bottled up emotions until Vert started talking.

"Maybe you're jealous," Blanc looked at Vert with devastating red eyes to her statement. She hates Neptune and Noire, but not as much towards Vert due to her large breast and ego. "I am NOT jealous!" Blanc is starting to lose herself as she clenched her fist while looking at Vert. "Are you sure? You look like you're jealous just by your reaction or maybe you do something to yourself at-."

"**I AM NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!"** The loud outburst caused a long silence of the four, waiting for a single voice. Noire, breaking the silence, asked, "Do you want us to leave," Blanc nodded and the three left her at the table. By the time they're no longer in her sights, Blanc transformed to White Heart and started destroying the area, crying out all of her bottled up emotions.

* * *

Ram and Rom watched as their sister wrecked the place, "Rom, let's go, we are going to find sis a date!" Ram well thought the idea, but Rom thought otherwise, "Ram…I think we shouldn't be messing with sis's problem…"

Ram stopped in her tracks, "Why not?! She really needs a date and we are going to help her," Ram was ready to help anyway she can and Rom knows that, nut their train of thought stopped as Blanc entered the building.

"Rom…Ram…can you please leave me alone for a while, I don't want to be bothered…" The twins left their sister alone and she slowly made her way to her workspace for the first time in weeks. She noticed a ton of messages distributed for the nation, _"Guess I'll be working to the bone…"_

Ram and Rom went out to the city of Lowee, surprised to see Nepgear and Uni, "Nepgear! Uni!" The twins ran towards the couple as they're happy to see them, "Rom, Ram how are you two doing," Uni asked, "Great!" Ram replied joyfully and Rom asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Uni blushed to the question, but Nepgear replied, "We're on a date right now!" Rom Ram are in awe of what they heard, "Really?! That is so cute!" Ram's comment made the couple blush, but Uni questioned back, "Wh-What have you two been up to?"

* * *

Rom and Ram explained what happened when Vert, Noire, and Neptune talked to Blanc early back and talking about it made the twins feel worried about Blanc's situation.

After they finished their discussion at a parfait store, Uni pondered for a minute and finally said, "Don't you think you're going a bit too far?"

Ram disagreed, but Nepgear supported Uni, "We know you want to help your sister, but she is capable of finding someone in her interest…she just needs time." As much as Ram wants to disagree, but Nepgear is right, they don't even know where to start and don't know if she was into boys or girls.

Ram looked at Rom to see that they have to wait and see what will happen in the future about their sister's choices. Ram sighted in defeat, "Alright, guess we have to wait…" Rom placed her hand on Ram's shoulder, "It's okay, Sis will find someone," Ram smiled at Rom's belief and their trust for Blanc.

"Guess it's time to take our leave," Uni told twins as the couples got up, "We'll see you two later, take care of yourself." Ram and Rom waved goodbye to the couple, wishing them luck on their date. "Guess we should head home, the sun is going down," Ram told Rom and they head back home.

* * *

The twins arrived back at the Basilicom and as soon they entered, the Oracle greeted the twins, "Welcome back. How was your day?" They both told her good, but they looked worried as they don't see Blanc in sight, "Mina, where's sis?" Rom asked and Mina replied in a sadden tone, "She's in her room… It was getting late so she decided to go to bed, but when I passed by her room…she cried herself to sleep…"

The twins looked worried of what they heard from Mina, "I just hope your sister will get through her sorrow." Mina looked worried, but Ram told her, "Don't worry Mina, sis will get through this." Rom nodded to her sister making Mina feel a bit better, "Thanks, now you girls go and take a bath, it's going to be night time soon," Mina said as the twins run off.

Blanc was watching in a distance in the shadows of the pillar looking at her sisters and Mina walking away from each other, _"Will I be alone forever or be loved to feel happy?" _Blanc, holding back her tears, walked back to her room slowly.

"_I wonder…if a shooting star comes by in the middle of the night..."_ Blanc thought as she looked up in the night sky from her window, _"My wish would be to be with someone that I can be happy and loved…" _Blanc kept the thought in her head as she entered her room, got into her bed, and sleep as she is hugging a heart-shaped pillow close to her chest.

* * *

Midnight struck Lowee and Blanc have been tumbling back and forth on her bed due to a tragic nightmare she is experiencing; luckily, she was awaken by the end of her nightmare and thought of going outside for a bit.

As soon she left her room, Blanc looked at the sky to see a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made her wish, but after her wish she saw a white meteor takes its course towards the Basilicom. _"This seems…rare to see at night…" _

Blanc rushed outside and transformed into White Heart and then flew up towards the meteor. She stood there, axe ready to obliterate the meteor and as it got in range, she swung at it, but once it was destroyed, she saw something fall from the inside of the destroyed meteor.

She saw it and reached to saving its' life; however, she saved a man, about his teenage years, with clear white skin, about the same height as her and his hair is white covering one of his eyes. When Blanc gone back to the ground, she thought, _"He seems to be mysterious, yet good looking…" _The thought lingered about him as she carried him to her room.

* * *

**AN: DONE! Man I need to focus and hope you liked the first chapter. Review, if you enjoy this story then Follow/Favorite it, PM (Private Message) if you have any questions and I will now play the game on my ps3. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2:White Rose

**Chapter 2: White Rose**

**AN: Reason of delay: Band, school, and laziness. "ImSorryPeople" but I will try my best to update each chapter close as possible. Also I realize when I was writing, there times when the characters are out of their own so bear with me. Anyway here is chapter 2. NIGHT!**

* * *

Mina woke up in a good mood as she went to the Basilicom center only to see the room empty, usually she sees Blanc looking outside from her chair. Worried, Mina went to the CPU's room to see Ram and Rom looked interested as they peeked inside their sister's room.

"What are you two doing?" Ram just told her to be quiet and as Mina peeked the room, she was surprised and trying not to bust out questioning the goddess.

Blanc was laying her head on top of a teenage boy's chest and seem to be enjoying it as she was sleeping with a smile. Mina, Ram, and Rom was watching them, waiting for something to happen, but was ruined by a simple scream by Neptune which she snuck behind them to give them a surprise, "Morning, everyone!"

This cause the three to jump and fall towards the door bringing a loud bang onto the floor, "Ummm, what's going on?" Neptune was confused until she saw Blanc, now awake and flustered, in bed with someone with her. "Oh….My…" Neptune was surprised and started running naughty thoughts of what might had happen when they were in bed at night.

"It's not what you think," Blanc yelled at the four; however, it caused the teen to wake up and asking himself as he looked around.

"Where am I? Whose bedroom is-?" He stopped by looking at the brunette beside him, making eye contact between his silver and her blue eyes, "Morning?"

Blanc just gave a smile at his confused response, "Morning," she replied and looked back to the four, "Guess it's time to explain…"

* * *

Blanc explained of what actually happened as Neptune ate her sweets joyfully, Mina relieved of the recent event; Ram and Rom somewhat happy, "And that's pretty much it…"

Neptune groaned in disapproval, "So he's NOT you boyfriend?"

Blanc slightly blushed to her question, "No, he isn't…" Mina then told her that he is changing into something 'fancy.'

Blanc thanked Mina and as soon she about to leave he entered the room wearing a white tuxedo with a light blue tux shirt, white dress shoes and pants, and a white fedora, "How do I look," he asked as they stared.

Everyone either gave him thumbs up or told him it suits him; however, Blanc blushed from his clothing attire and then looked away mumbling, "You look great… It brings out your silver eyes."

He gave her a smile making her feel more heated as she looked back, "Thanks, you're the only person that noticed. I'm grateful."

Blanc's heart started to race as she felt like the only person in his world, which made Neptune stare intensively at her, "Blaanc, Gamindustri to Blanc, you there?"

Ram whispered to Rom about an idea she has and Rom agreed. Rom asked the teen to sit where the chair is as Rom told Neptune move the chair beside Blanc.

They both agreed while Blanc is still in her thoughts and as he sat down, he moved his hand and poked Blanc. She was surprised by him by her side; however, Neptune interrupted their short moment, "I think you two should go outside."

* * *

Blanc is trying to suppress her embarrassment as she roam around Lowee with him; however, no matter where they go, they always see the people surprised, smiling, or confused of what their goddess is doing. She felt like she was about to die in embarrassment, yet he seems to be unaffected to the crowd as they go around the area.

"So… I'm guessing you're pretty popular around town huh?" Blanc looked at him, confused of what he was implying as they stopped at a parfait store.

"You could say that…. Are you hungry?"

"Just a little," replying back as he looked at the menu to see what he wants. "I think the strawberry one will taste good," he said smiling to Blanc which caused her to disarray her eyes to the ground.

"Ye-Yeah…" She replied sheepishly; however, when they reached the counter, the clerk gave them a parfait in shape of a heart and nestled on top are four strawberries with vanilla inside, "What's this?"

"Love parfait," she replied in a joyful tone. Blanc blushed red as the strawberries and heard a nervous laugh beside her, and upon eye contact they both can see the embarrassment in their eyes, "Don't worry, the pay is on me."

"Thanks…" He mumbled to the clerk as she smiled to the two after their spacey moment.

"Take care!" She yelled as they left the store.

* * *

They split the parfait in half and started eating at a nearby bench. Blanc looked to see him already finished his half. She couldn't help but look at him; however, he noticed the presence of Blanc looking at him and their eyes meet with each other.

He felt like everything in his surroundings stopped just by her, like he sees a special gift in her soul and looking at her made his heart skip a beat.

Blanc was blushing towards his cute face and his hair was a bit messy due to the duration of wearing the fidora, but suits him. His silver eyes made her still feel like a part of his world. "I think you should finish your parfait until it melts."

His voice cause Blanc to leave her trance to realize some of the stuffing is on her hand, "Yeah…"

He waited and looked at the sky to see the clouds forming different shapes. Then, he felt a poke on his shoulder to see Blanc finished; however, he saw a piece of vanilla on her and started pulling out his handkerchief, "Hold on, you got something on your face."

As he leaned in leaned in to remove the stain, Blanc felt her heart beat rapidly as he got closer and closer. When he planted his handkerchief to her face and removed the icing, they heard a group of people cheering causing Blanc to blush making the crowd go wilder. Realizing the situation, he grabbed Blanc Bridal style and ran off to the forest.

* * *

He brought Blanc deep into the forest and stopped by a small icy stream due to exhaustion. Blanc, who was settled down close by a tree, finally said as few words, "Thanks for getting me out of that situation."

Able to catch his breath, he replied, "No problem… I noticed you were embarrassment of what happened, so I thought you need to escape the area." He smiled as Blanc gave a small angelic smile.

They both sat at the tree, staring at the flowing stream. Blanc quickly glanced at him, getting a question off of her mind. "I've been wondering but what's your name?"

He pondered and scratched the back of his head, "To be honest, I don't know…"

Blanc was surprised that someone from the sky couldn't remember his name. She scooted closer to his side as she leaned her head and wrapped her arms around his arm. "You give off a nice warm feeling…"

Thanks…. You look cute without the hat…" He said as he hugged Blanc closer and flustered to the happy brunette. He couldn't help but wonder what this world has to offer as he looked up into the sky.

Noticing it was getting dark, he got up and held out his hand. "Ready to head back?"

Blanc nodded as she grabbed his hand and return back to the Basilicom.

* * *

The two walked back into town and as they continue walking, the teen stopped at a familiar flower shop. "Do you mind if I get you something?"

"I don't mind," Blanc replied and he entered the shop. Blanc sat at a nearby bench and noticed the streetlights going off and one was under Blanc's area. She then started stimulating some generic events of romance in her mind and couldn't help but think how he was going to perform.

Unaware, Blanc scratched her head in stress only to realize her hat was missing. She started to look around to see the teen with her hat laid on top of his fidora. "Took you long enough."

He nervously laugh and started walking towards her. Blanc watched as he came closer and when sat down, he nestled a white rose in her hair on the right and commented, "Now," he slowly brushed her hair with his hand, "you look beautiful…"

Blanc blushed as he smiled to the flustered brunette. "Thought of a name yet?" He smiled at her as he got up from the bench.

"Shiro…" He replied as Blanc smiled to his name, "Think we should really head back now?"

Blanc looked at him, "Yeah and the name suits you." They both started walking back with an enjoyable thought in her mind, _"Things might get…sweeter." _

* * *

**AN: Yay! The ending might been good or bad because I did this when I was up all night. Review, Follow/Favorite the story if you enjoyed and PM anything if necessary. Hope to see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3:Memorable Dance

**Chapter 3: Memorable Dance**

**AN: I'M BACK and I'm tired….. Anyway, my trip in Branson, Missouri was awesome, if anyone was asking, and now I feel more relaxed for this fanfic and hope we can make this story happen; now, time for chapter : One part will make me feel stupid about writing this and may cause me to get negative reviews…FORGIVE ME, FEMALE READERS‼**

* * *

Blanc woke up in an overjoyed mood. She couldn't leave the words of what Shiro said last night, _"Now…you look beautiful." _She felt loved to his words causing her to be unaware of Shiro looking at her overjoyed mood, "I see you are awake."

"Yup," Shiro glanced at Blanc as she was getting clothes and heading to the showers. As soon she closed and locked the door behind her, Shiro looked around her room and saw many books different books she has up on her bookshelves.

"_Let's see…" _He looked through the books and found one that got his interest, "The Boy Who Cried…" He sat down on an empty chair and started reading as he heard the water running.

Blanc was scrubbing her hair and as she rinsed off the suds; then, she started to think about Shiro. She imagined both of them in her room at night and making love on the bed…okay, maybe not that last one; however, it made her feel aroused. She slowly moved her hand to her clitoris and rubbed it, and made lustful moans as she is rubbing it faster. When she reached her limit, she covered her mouth with free hand to suppress her lustful climatic moan.

Blanc got out of the shower, dried herself, and changed into a light blue dress. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw Shiro asleep with one of her book's closed on his lap.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead." She shook him and as he slowly opened his eyes, he smiled in approval of her dress.

"Ready to go?" Blanc nodded as they left to go to Lastation.

* * *

"Histy, remind me again why are we going to Lastation?" Histoire glared at Neptune as she flinched. Histoire regained her composure later and Neptune sighing in relief from her glare, "Also, why do I have to wear a dress?"

"Sis relax, besides we get to see Noire and Uni." Neptune, then became really excited to see Noire in a black shoulder less dress that shows cleavage upon her chest. Nepgear saw imaginative face and realize what she is thinking, "Sis… Are you thinking about being with Noire and doing it?"

Neptune blushed and looked at Nepgear who is blushing so much that steam is coming out of her head, "Nep Jr., it is not what you think!"

"My sister is a huge pervert!"

Saying the one who did it with Uni early!"

Histoire, looking out at the Planptune tower window, was trying to suppress her laughter from the two's argument. Then, she checked the time and realized that they are going to be late, "Stop fighting, you two are going to be late if you don't get dressed and leave!"

The two stopped and looked at a Histoire for a moment, "…Oh!"

They both went to their rooms and Histoire feeling angered, "I swear, they're going to miss Lastation's party… When was the last time they held one?"

* * *

"Looks like everything is perfect," Noire said as she looked around, amazed at the decorations set in the center hall. "Uni, what time is it?"

"5:50" Noire looked at Uni shocked that she only has 10 minutes to get dressed, "Something wrong?"

"I only have less time than the time I intended to have left!" Uni let out a sigh to her horrified sister, "What am I going to do now?!"

"You can freshen up as Kei and I stay here with the guest." Noire looked at Uni and hugged her in joy.

"Thank you Uni!" Uni blushed and enjoyed her sister's appreciative feeling that was emitting, "Now, I will leave everything to you."

Uni watched as her sister walk away joyfully, _"Feels nice to be acknowledged by sis once in a while." _She smiled and asked out, "Has anyone know where Kei went?"

"She is out looking for a dress," said a servant and pondered. "Now that I think about it, isn't this our first time hosting a party?"

Uni pondered for a while, "Yeah, no wonder why sis and Kei are acting serious."

She sighed and looked around to double check anything misplaced or missing.

* * *

Blanc's group arrived in front of the Basilicom door and upon entering; they heard Neptune's greeting from afar as they turned around to see her, "Hi-Ho!"

"Hi-Ho," The twins replied to Neptune and then saw Nepgear as she walked in a purple shoulder-heighted dress, "Nepgear!"

She saw the twins run towards her in their white and pink dress, "Ram, Rom!" She gave both of them a hug and looked up to the teen in a fedora, "Who…are you?"

"Shiro," he replied looking at the pink-haired girl, "I'm taking that you must be Nepgear?"

She nodded and then they saw Blanc argue with Neptune which was loud enough to be heard.

"I'm not changing into white!"

"Why not? You two could have match and looked like a married couple."

Blanc blushed and became flustered towards Neptune. When she was going to start talking, Shiro placed his hand on her shoulder, "You look beautiful and don't forgot this."

He placed a white rose nestled on her hair making Blanc blush more and they heard everyone say aw at the two making her embarrassed, "Shiro, can we go inside now…please?"

"Sure thing." They both started walking inside as Neptune, Nepgear, Ram, and Rom followed them.

* * *

Noire looked out in the center hall and was amazed of how it is going so well, _"It feels good for things going well as planned." _

As she looked around, she saw Neptune in a dark violet dress that can easily be mistaken as black, "Oi! Neptune!"

Neptune looked over to see Noire in the dress that she predicted, "Noire!" She ran towards her and gave a hug leading to a kiss on her cheek, "You look beautiful."

"So do you, your dress kinda have me thinking that you were wearing black." Neptune gave a big smile to the tsundere, "Have you seen Vert and Blanc?"

"Vert is with Iffy at that the table," Neptune pointed out the couple. "Blanc," She let out a sly smile and leaned towards Noire's ear, "She is with someone."

"Really?!" Neptune nodded joyfully and Noire was in shock, "Where are they now?!"

Neptune thought about it, "I think their outside where your office is." Noire grabbed Neptune's hand and started dragging her.

"Let's go see this!"

"Alright, just let me find a song to play for them."

* * *

Shiro and Blanc were outside looking at the starry sky close to each other. "The stars are glowing bright tonight huh?"

"Yeah," Blanc mumbled, trying to suppress her loving emotion until they got back. As soon Blanc was about to say something, they both heard White Time being played and Blanc saw Noire and Neptune behind the desk, _"I will murder you two!" _

Shiro saw Blanc's angered expression, so he her hand and pulled her towards himself causing her to blush red making him smile, "May I take this dance?"

Blanc nodded hastily due to him holding her hand and her emotions released. She followed Shiro's dance steps as they follow the song such as twirls, spins, and sidesteps. Then, Blanc unintentionally wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hand on her waist, _"What am I doing…. Might as well ask him before I start to lose it."_

"Hey, Shiro?"

"What is it, Blanc?"

"I know we just know each other for a day and I don't want to make this awkward, but will you-!"

Shiro kissed Blanc on the lips making her go into major shock and then he left off the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Yes, I will be your boyfriend because…I love you."

Blanc felt overflowed with happiness and then returned to Shiro. They both felt joyful under the glistening starry night sky.

* * *

**AN: YOU'RE WELCOME! I did this for you guys to finish it overnight and I really appreciate the people who has liked my story and I am preparing for the negative female reviews I might face. Same routine as the other chapters: Review, then Follow/Favorite the story and PM me if you have any questions and I will see everyone next time! GOODNIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4:Tension

**Chapter 4: Tension**

**AN: Okay, good news: I didn't get any negative reviews from females and bad news: I might go through another brigade of female negative reviews so wish me luck, your call if you want to skip over if you know when it is coming. Now enjoy chapter 4 from yours truly….PEACE!**

* * *

Blanc was becoming stress from her books not selling. "Arrrgh!" Shiro and her sisters watched her from a distance, "Why aren't my books selling?!"

"Hey, can you two get a copy of her books so I can see why they aren't selling?" The twins; luckily, they already have a copy, "Thanks." He quickly read through it and when he finished, he deeply sighed and took a deep breath as he entered the room.

"Oh, Shiro you need something?" He showed her book and now feel confused with anxiety, "What about it?"

'First, your story is going really well." Blanc felt embarrassed after his compliment, "Now, here is the part where you might try to hurt me or feel flustered…"

Blanc can see that he is going to run or comfort her after the bad news, "What would that be?"

"Well…the writing is horrible, names are too complex, and the emotions are too bland." He saw Blanc's demonic red eyes and he was in fear with her hammer in the air, "Can I get a five second head start?"

"Well, we are lovers so go ahead."

"Thanks." He winked and started running fast as he can.

* * *

"Noire! Come on!" Neptune is begging her to go to Leanbox with her, "Please!"

"No! I'm really busy right now!"

"Are you sure?" The last time Histy checked, your nation is very stable and not many quest has been sent out." Noire knew it as Neptune, nothing seem to be very active lately and she holds the most shares in Gameindustri.

"Fine, but will you try something that we are creating before we leave?" Neptune nodded and seem she is prepared for what Noire gives her, "Good, follow me."

"So, what is this about?"

"We found a meteor which contained a unique energy source and we are trying to harness it." Neptune was a bit dumbfounded what Noire was trying to imply, "In simple talk, we need you to try the prototype out for data."

"Okay, so where is this prototype thing?" Noire showed Neptune the prototype and she is now giving a disapproval look, "Oh no, I'm not trying to ride that thing."

"Do it for me, please Neptune."

"I suppose I can, I'm doing this because I love you."

* * *

Uni is with Nepgear in her room, "A hoverboard? Aren't they still around this time, Uni?"

"Yeah, but it's ran by a meteorite shard that she found in the border between Lowee and Lastation." Nepgear was wondering if she can ask Histoire about the meteorites; however, Uni flicked her temple to grab her attention, "Anyway, we are using a hoverboard so we can test its limits and use the data for future experiments."

"That sounds incredible!" Uni was embarrassed of the compliment and Nepgear's warm smile, "Do you remember the day when I confess my love to you?"

"Y-Yeah..." Uni's face was red by remembering what happened and where it went down to, "Wh-What about it Nepgear?"

"Well, every time I think about you, I want you by my side and touch me real good." Uni wanted to tell her the same thing, she just doesn't know how to express it, "Uni, can you please make me feel go-!"

Uni placed a kiss on Nepgear's lips and slowly they are showing their love to each other as they broke off the kiss to catch their breath, "Don't worry Nepgear, I will make you feel the most pleasurable time of your life."

* * *

Shiro was able to escape Blanc's wrath and will return to Lowee soon; however, he ran all the way to Lastation and heard a distant scream, "Move! Move! Move! Move!"

He turned around and saw Neptune, yet he reacted too slow causing them to make a collision, "Owww, I said to move," Neptune yelled through the pain, "Besides, I didn't expect to see you today."

"Sorry, you just went out at a fast speed that I couldn't react quickly enough and this is unexpected to you see you here at Lastation," Shiro said as he rubbed his injured head, "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted Noire to come to Leanbox with me, but I have to try out this hoverboard with a meteorite in it." Shiro was interested in the hoverboard that Neptune noticed his anticipation, "You want to try it?"

"Yes!" Neptune laid it down and when Shiro got on, he was able to easily control it as of maintaining balance, "This is awesome!"

"Yup," Neptune said through his excitement, "Since you have better control than me, can you bring me back to the Basilicom?"

Shiro nodded as she got on and held on to him, "Also. Explain why you were in Lastation in the first place?"

* * *

"What is taking Neptune so long?" Noire looked outside from the Basilicom balcony, "The sun is setting and she needs to return on the prototype." As she head downstairs, she saw Uni's room door slightly open.

"_Why is her room open?" _Curious, she took a peak and she covered her mouth to keep herself from being noticed _"What is going on here?"_

Uni was lying on top of Nepgear naked and fingering Nepgear's core, "Please, don't stop!" Through those words, Nepgear placed her hand on Uni's core and started to follow her tempo, "Let me help you feel less lonely."

Noire was feeling aroused from the two and started rubbing her breast and clitoris, _"This isn't right, but I wanted to feel good…" _She started to increase speed with the two as they were reaching their limit and then climaxed with them.

Uni laid her exhausted body on top of Nepgear's, "That…felt…great…" Noire was able to keep herself from getting caught, but left with an uneasy mind full of lust.

* * *

"I'm glad you made it out alive." Neptune was surprised that Shiro lived through Blanc's wrath, "You should make yourself a survivor of a demon!"

"No, let's not go overboard…literally, we are still flying here." Neptune calmed down a bit and he sighed out of anxiety, "Besides, I still have to face her when I get back."

"You'll be fine; you guys will make up and might have a talk about it." Shiro agreed ti Neptune's response with a smile, "Everything will be alright… Oh, stop here."

Shiro landed in front of the Basilicom's front door and as Neptune got off she looked at him, "Keep the hoverboard, you'll need it to return back to Lowee." Shiro thanked Neptune and flew off, _"Now, I got to explain what has happened today to Noire…" _

Neptune sighed and entered the building to see Noire crying as she slowly walked towards her, "Hey, Noire, is there something wrong?"

Noire looked at Neptune and gave her a sorrowful hug that she kept in her heart, "We need to talk about something I want us to do together as lovers."

* * *

**AN: DONE! Now, if you understand the meaning by core if you read through that part, then you know that I might end up getting myself negatively reviewed by the females reading this and I'm going to need to have a bodyguard if shit goes down. Review, Follow/Favorite, PM me if you have any questions/complaints, and I will see you guys next time in my fortress!**


	5. Chapter 5:A Life Before

**Chapter 5: A Life Before**

**AN: It's good to be back! Now I have many things to say but I will name the things that change and updates in the end. The changes are that I have fixed a few typo errors and this chapter used to be the update page. Also, I have now be able to find time to post new chapters every 2-3 weeks on the weekends or Sunday. Updates goes to the end and time for the story. Banzai!**

* * *

Neptune looked at Noire as they stayed in a private chamber within the Basilicom, "So Noire… What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about our relationship." Neptune became surprised, she thought of someone hurting her emotions; but, she never thought herself hurting her, "Did you know that both of our sisters are doing it…"

Um… Doing what?" Noire was embarrassed of trying to be specific through Neptune's thick skull as she became more embarrassed of trying to say it, "What were our sisters doing, Noire?"

"S- S-…" Neptune tilted her in confusion as she tried to figure out on what Noire was trying to say.

"Sex…" Noire mumbled softly; yet, Neptune was still in confusion as she was unable to hear what she said.

"Sex!" Noire blunted loudly to Neptune as her face rapidly turned hot red and went into a panic.

"Se- Se- Se- Sex?!" Noire nodded slowly and she gotten information overload from the word that she burnt out and fainted to the floor face first.

"_I'll talk to Neptune about it tomorrow…" _

* * *

Shiro was enjoying his time riding the hoverboard back to Lowee, "Man, this is real relaxing when you're in the sky."

As he was about to cross the border of the four landmasses, the hoverboard started to react strangely and automatically followed the source, "Okay, what is going on?"

Shiro patiently waited for the hoverboard go to a full stop towards a wall; however, Shiro, unaware, found a secret door upon the wall and entered.

"_What is this place?" _He roamed the area seeing electrical sparks and broken machines to due to flickering lights which, strangely, still works.

Through the roaming, he came upon an operating machine, "What does this machine hold?" He went through the machine's files and found a folder that was labeled, 'Just in case.'

"This looks interesting." He opened the folder and found three more folders; however, there was a video and it was titled, "Remember Yourself." Due to his mystery of his past, he opened the video to see if it be a clue of who really was.

When the video played, the room was mostly white and the event seem calm. Then noticed that there are the same machines as the one around him, but operational.

Later, a man came to the screen with a mask that looks simple such as a poker face. He then cleared his throat and started speaking with a tone that lost hope.

"Last dimension blog so I'm going to say a few things before I lose power and fall into a random dimension. First, I wanted to say sorry for the people who cared for me. Second, the memory transceiver will still be operational when this dimension jumper crash lands. Third, well this is about myself or yourself…"

Shiro became confused until he grabbed his mask and took it off. He gone into shock when he saw his own face on the screen.

"I was born with many names, but fond with the name Shiro and learned that my instincts and origins is followed. Born with for greatness or destruction, these are what my bloodline are told and we are the Destroyer of Gods."

The video ended and opened a small drawer that holds a USB, a bracelet, and a photograph. He grabbed the items and left in confusion and doubt.

* * *

Blanc is working on her story for a bit and then thought of where Shiro is now. She has been worried about him after he ran from her wrath. "Maybe I was a little hard on him…" She then saw Mina entering the room, "Blanc, you should get some rest. You can work on your story another time." Blanc nodded as she got up from her chair and left the room.

Mina then remembered the time when Blanc and the twins were younger and herself in training at the time. Blanc used to be more open and smiled more often. One day; however, Blanc found her parent's dead alongside of with the previous oracle and herself comforting Blanc. This lead Blanc into sorrow, solitude, and anger.

"_I regret this day and every day of what happened that day because I remembered of what actually happened to your parents." _Mina silently sobbed of thinking about that very day.

She then got interrupted by Shiro knocking on the window. "Thanks, for a second there I thought you wouldn't open-." Shiro noticed some tears upon Mina's cheek, "Hey, did something happen while I was gone?

"No, I just got watery eyes that's all." Mina replied as she wiped her tears away, "You should get some rest too."

"Yeah, I had on hell of a day." Shiro smiled in embarrassment. As he started walking off; however, stopped in his tracks and turned around to Mina, "Wondering, where is Blanc's room?"

"Not really difficult to find her room. All that you have to do is find the twins room and look across from the door and that will be her room." Shiro nodded in agreement of Mina's directions. "Now that I think about it, why do you ask? You already have a room."

"Yeah, but I tend to wonder if she ever experienced nightmares. Does she get any nightmares?" Mina nodded which made Shiro smile in amusement of her reply. "Sweet, if you ever find me in Blanc's room, please remain calm I am just comforting her."

As soon Mina was about to make an opposition of Shiro's idea, he already closed the door on her which made her sigh out of either stress or relief, _"I hope Blanc doesn't question me about why I told him where her room was…" _

Mina momentarily glanced at Blanc's desk and noticed a book which holds an ancient history and described about an old human-like monster that holds enough strength to kill gods and goddesses. _"Blanc, you desire revenge and find the culprit who targeted your parents…why…"_

* * *

Blanc is in bed and reading a romantic tragedy of a girl losing someone special who protected a threat that lead to his own death. _"I like this story; hope there is another story like this one." _

She closed the book at the last chapter and placed it beside a picture of her parents holding a baby Blanc. Upon looking at the picture, Blanc started to cry silently as she wished her parents was still alive. Sadly enough, every night she sleeps, the same shady figure appears in front of her and murder everyone she loves as she stood at one place, watching them as she felt hopeless of rescuing them.

"You had a nightmare mistress?" Blanc looked at her doorway to see Shiro smiling and started walking to her bed, "I'm sorry, I wanted to say mistress at least once."

She was about to make an opposition, but Shiro sat down on her bed and wiped her tears away to give comfort, "I'll protect you and keep you in my embrace even if it means of being by your side forever."

Blanc felt Shiro embrace her and started crying hard as Shiro was still holding on to her, "It's okay, you can let your sorrow out, and I'll still be her." Blanc began to cry harder; then, Shiro and Blanc both lay in bed staying close together throughout the night.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, ISP (ImSorryPeople) here to say hi to the followers, favoritors, and guest from the world about my story. Right now, I'm going to return to school (LAME!) and hope I can do my homework at school and write my story during the time. Hope this helps you guys and thank you to people who hanged on from the story and as usual, Review, Follow/Favorite, PM for any questions or private conversations and hope to see you guys in those weeks.**


End file.
